


A Little Frustration Between Partnerd

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: A Tumblr prompt for the first time Mulder talked dirty to Scully and her reaction to it. Set during Syzygy.





	A Little Frustration Between Partnerd

Scully tasted faintly of stale cigarettes as Mulder shoved his tongue into her mouth. His partner was pressed against a dirty motel room wall by his lean body as some kind of unseen cosmic forces lingered around them.

They had been at each other’s throats since they rode into this little hick town, and the beautiful Detective White did nothing to ease the tension.

It wasn’t jealousy, at least Mulder didn’t think it was. He and Scully were partners. That was it. She would never be jealous over him. Mulder blamed the stupid planetary alignments. He blamed all of it on cosmic forces. He had no control.

He wasn’t even sure how he ended up pressing Scully against the wall and shoving his tongue in her mouth. And then she returned his kiss with all the anger and frustration she had barely been managing to hold back since they stumbled into town.

He knew he should stop. He knew how fucked up this entire case had been, but Scully’s hands were gripping at his chest, pulling him closer. Her lips were daring him to go further, and Fox Mulder never backed down from a dare.

His hand ended up down his usually tightly wound partner’s pants. There he was, with his fingers deep inside his partner’s wet pussy, trying to fuck the attitude out of her like he was some kind of cosmic force himself.

Scully’s mouth was cracked slightly open while her head rested against the grimy wall. Her eyes were closed. It was the most glorious sight Mulder had ever seen, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to push her buttons just like she had been doing to him.

“That’s right, Scully. You like the way I fuck your wet little pussy with my fingers, don’t you? This is what you needed, isn’t it? You needed a good finger fuck.” Mulder hissed out.

He felt her walls start to shudder around him, and a smirk spread across his face.

“I always knew you were a kinky little slut under that tightly-buttoned suit.” Mulder urged her on as he brought his thumb up to her clit. “Such a good little slut.”

A few rough rubs of her clit, and Mulder felt her tight walls clench against him with nothing but a sigh leaving her lips.

He pulled his fingers out of her with a smirk on his face. He just made Scully come undone with only his fingers. The feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers would be his go-to fantasy for months.

His fingers were barely halfway in his mouth before he felt the sting of Scully’s hand on his cheek. His taste buds couldn’t even savor the sweet taste of Scully. The smirk faded from his lips.

“Call me a slut again, and next time it’ll be a bullet instead of a slap.” Scully said with a serious expression. Her only tell was a slight smirk at the end of her sentence.

Dana Scully liked dirty talk. Oh, she liked it so much that she had to make sure Mulder never found out. He didn’t miss the hint of smirk, and he certainly hadn’t missed the gush of wetness as he spewed out a string of naughty words.


End file.
